


Schwere Entscheidungen

by ElXxArt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e05 Dust and Shadows, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Liebe, M/M, Rape Recovery, True Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElXxArt/pseuds/ElXxArt
Summary: Schon bevor sie das Haus der Hexenmeisterin erreichten, zu der Alec und Clary gegangen waren um ihre Mutter zurück zu holen, konnte Jace spühren, dass etwas gewaltig schief lief.





	

Vorwort:

Hallo!

Vorweg sei einmal gesagt, dass die Rechte der Idee an heartsdesire456 gehen. Dort lässt sich die Geschichte auf Englisch unter dem Titel Hard Choices finden. Ich übersetze ihren Text lediglich und werfe kleine Stilelemente ein. Die Rechte aller Personen gehen an Cassandra Claire. Die Geschichte basiert auf der Serie Shadowhunters der zweiten Staffel Episode fünf.

WARNUNG: Dieser Geschichte weist sexuelle Interaktion sowie Vergewaltigung auf. Zweiteres ist eine ernst zu nehmende Sache, die keinesfalls verharmlost werden darf und in keinem Fall gut zu heißen ist. Da dies nun geklärt ist, wünsche ich viel Spaß mit der Geschichte.

Peace and out, Elias!


End file.
